


良辰——池昌秀|梁辰

by lemondropme



Series: 一生的荣耀 [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:56:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26953234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemondropme/pseuds/lemondropme
Summary: “우리들의 가장 최선의 작별은, 경기장에서 다시 만나게 되는 것입니다.”“我们最好的再见，就是赛场见。”KGC第一金花赴华打工，和CGC萌妹小学生谈恋爱的故事原型自由心证
Series: 一生的荣耀 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1966906





	1. 千金夜

十一月中旬，S9世界赛在法国巴黎落下帷幕。CGC赛区的Ambition战队摘的冠军。

十一月下旬，Free Agent的选手们陆续进入转会市场，持续一个月的憋气大赛后。战队有补强有洗牌，众多选手有退役有留守，都在尝试寻找新赛季最适合自己的舞台。各战队新赛季的阵容，在十二月下旬的德杯前两日揭晓。

但梁辰的S9早早结束，他所在的ME战队别说世界赛，连季后赛都没进，因为春季赛的成绩同样不理想，更没有打预选赛的资格，彻底无缘今年的世界赛。

梁辰今年23岁，已经两年没进世界赛了。他16岁加入ME青训，S3开始打职业，从二队MEA打甲级联赛，再从CSGC打入CGC顶级联赛，联盟政策改革，一个资本方不能持有两个队伍，S5开始前，他被调入一队成为替补。

那年荣耀官方还没宣布只能由官方举办赛事的政策，全球规模的赏金赛事里，荣耀这个项目仍然开展的如火如荼，英特尔极限大师赛，就是1.0的ME留给他们后辈的一份“遗产”。

那年的ME在保级边缘摇摇欲坠，ME是全联盟积分排行倒数第一的队伍，却要去参加这样一个代表官方颜面的国际性赛事。

ME换上了替补的双C，18岁的曾在次级联赛掌控雷电，却在CGC坐上替补席的中单Nightfall梁辰，和19岁的籍籍无名远渡重洋的外援AD Dejavu池贤俊。

没人看好过这只伤痕累累的老牌劲旅，可是新生的双C却在英特尔大师赛上，将KGC赛区第一的老虎队斩于马下。

那时候他和池贤俊青梅竹马，是真正的两小无猜，自然不会注意到，老虎队替补席上那个不起眼的青涩小打野。

彼时ME的老将尽归山林，新军后继无力，股东的撤资让打不出成绩来的选手们也如履薄冰，训练室条件算不上好，打rank和训练就都在一起。主力们训练赛的时候，他和池贤俊就把桌子搬到训练室外的楼梯间，肩并肩的打天梯。

ME抓住了这个国际赛事的机会，虽然输给了北美战队，但亚军的成绩对这只保级边缘的队伍来说，已经是雪中送炭。打完比赛回国后，他和池贤俊就正式作为首发登场。

从S5起，并肩作战了整整五年，差一天。

S10到来前，池贤俊合同到期，不再跟俱乐部续约，选择回到KGC赛区。那个曾经说池贤俊是花瓶的赛区，时隔五年，欢迎了如今的他。

池贤俊不只是因为成绩回去的，在半年前他的女友怀孕，池贤俊选择了火速闪婚，如今自然要回去自己的国家，陪伴妻子和即将出生的孩子。

而梁辰和他这五年来的分分合合，纠缠不清，也终于随着他离队结婚生子，有了个彻底的了结。

他们最好的时光，是籍籍无名初遇的S4，是初出茅庐的S5，是互相扶持一步之遥的S6，是与世界冠军失之交臂的S7。

S8那年春天，上单的队长因为年龄选择轮换，打野因为家庭原因选择退役，队伍临时送上来的新人无法适应顶级联赛，辅助被别家战队挖走，池贤俊下路配合失衡开始神经刀，而他作为中单独自艰难支撑Carry队伍。

S8的夏天，荣耀项目入选亚运会，他被选送进国家队，在质疑声中摘得四年一次的亚运会金牌。

S9，池贤俊告诉他，认识的一个“女朋友”怀了孕。

我24岁了，父母也要抱孙子，想让她把这个孩子生下来。

梁辰苦笑，那我对你来说算什么？

你如果愿意，我们以后还是可以维持……

你要我给你当一辈子不能公开的地下情人？以后你结婚，还要背上小三的名头？我梁辰在你眼里，就这么下贱？

因为爱情我们在一起，因为我的自尊和骄傲，我和你分开。

以前因为池贤俊在夜店风流不断，有女孩子也找上门来过，那是S7的时候，梁辰就跟他就闹过分手。后来池贤俊再三保证这样的事不会发生，他们到了世界赛前才和好。

S8队伍的巨变后，池贤俊握着他的手，两人约好我们再拼一年。

他说“我明年的状态会变好，我想跟你一起拿冠军。”梁辰相信了他。

可S9开赛没多久，那个人就告诉他，不知道哪里跑来的“女朋友”，怀了他的孩子。孩子已经两个月了。

梁辰推开他，池贤俊，我嫌你脏，你知道吗？

我只要想一想，你收假从韩国回来抱着我的前几个夜晚，都在跟谁滚床单，甚至可能是那些夜晚里，你就和萍水相逢的女孩子，孕育了一个生命，因为你懒得戴套。

S9的池贤俊也不是不Carry的，但是双C已经分了手，离了心，勉强待在一个队伍不过是履行合同。

梁辰的竞技状态也变得更加不稳定起来，队伍从二队提拔了新的双C轮换，就像是当年提拔他们一样，所以他和池贤俊共同登场的时候，越来越少。

到了最后，是貌离，神也离。赛场上鲜有交流，台下的时候，梁辰更是看都不会多看他一眼。

最后一场一起打的比赛，是俱乐部找了他们，说的很恳切，大概也心知肚明，明年这对2.0的双C都不会留下。今年的成绩也进不了季后赛，就当成跟粉丝的告别战。

Bp的时候，梁辰锁了自己从甲级联赛起就玩得很好的妖姬乐芙兰，因为版本原因，他今年用功能性的中单更多，乐芙兰这样的刺客型中单，一锁下就迎来台下粉丝热烈的欢呼。而池贤俊则拿了EZ，那是他英雄币的最初，唯一拿得出手的英雄。

S4的那个夏天，池贤俊初来中国，染了一头EZ一样的黄发。梁辰便小黄毛，小黄毛的喊他。即使后来池贤俊换了发色，这个称呼也延续了下来，在他每次锁下EZ的时候，成为小情侣心照不宣的甜蜜。

可是如今再看到他拿这个英雄，只觉得苦涩而可笑。

我们曾经那么好，坦诚无欺瞒，可你为什么，要这么对我，是时间磨灭了什么？还是你从始至终，都没对我多认真过。本性如此，流连花丛，天生凉薄？

其实梁辰不是不知道，池贤俊生的太好，格外招人，何况他又是个守不住寂寞的，哪个假期不出去偷腥？整个CGC荣耀圈内，颜值能跟池贤俊打的选手几乎凤毛麟角，毕竟是拿去娱乐圈也不输阵的容貌。

因为池贤俊在外头喜欢装高冷，但某次比赛拿五杀后，勾唇浅笑的动图直接出圈，说他不笑的时候是高冷天仙，笑起来简直叫人色授魂与，上了好几天热搜，被营销号带节奏“电竞小说的男主从此都有了脸”，战队因此还得到了厂商代言，粉丝因此夸池贤俊是“一笑千金”。

而梁辰的国服id曾经是“长星夜落”，后来为了打联赛统一要英文名，才取了nightfall。所以他和池贤俊俩人的cp名，是“千金夜”。

一笑千金重，肯似夜失身。

春宵值千金，院落夜沉沉。

圈子里这些年拿他俩开过好多次车，这种话梁辰也没少听，搞事的损友还把同人文发给他看。池贤俊当年追他的时候，半真半假借着学中文占他便宜，在直播里宣示主权，对着左手边的他，喊了无数声“夜落是我的老婆。”

薄唇丹凤眼，单眼皮微微上挑，就是风情无限。曾经这样的眼神望过来，满含倾慕爱意，把梁辰这颜狗勾的心跳如擂当场投降。都说dejavu眸光所及之处，全是那小小的中单nightfall。原来是当局者迷，可笑旁观者也看不太清。

十二月中旬，梁辰试训后，决定转会TW，既然确定了新的归属就得从ME搬家，从青训至今六年，ME战队基地几乎已经是他第二个家，要带走的和带不走的东西都太多。

收拾行李的过程中还翻出了很多池贤俊留在他房间的痕迹，以前池贤俊送他的礼物分手的时候他就都还给对方了，没想到搬家的时候房间里还能再找出这些来：去美国荣耀总部参观时官方给的手办，给他的是安妮，给池贤俊的是EZ，只是不知道为什么那个黄毛探险家却也留在了他的抽屉里。

还有打世界赛的时候，外国粉丝送的应援手幅，当初池贤俊从好多应援里专门扒拉带回国，正面照片是他们俩人S7春冠时，在金色的雨里捧杯对视的瞬间，反面印着的文字是Dejavu♥Nightfall，中间的粉色心心亮的烫人眼。还有一起买的情侣睡衣、拖鞋、马克杯，曾经相依相偎一人一只耳朵听歌时用过的耳机线，以及没拆封的冈本超薄，和半瓶没用完的润滑液。

你大爷的。

梁辰在心里又骂了一遍，把这些东西一股脑塞进一个箱子，交给ME领队：“池贤俊现在的韩国地址你那里有吧，这些帮我寄过去给他。”

这是他时隔许久，第一次主动跟队伍里知情的人谈起池贤俊，从头到尾见证过他们一路走来的领队，也一时无语凝噎，箱子没密封，透过中间的缝隙大概也能看到是些什么东西：“辰辰啊，国际运费挺贵的。”最后领队憋出来了这么一句话。

“我当然犯不上花这个钱，你拍个照问下他，他要的话让他自己付运费，他不要的话就都扔了。”他把箱子塞到领队手里：“我早把他好友删了，联系不上。”真联系不上是不可能的，说到底是愿不愿意联系的问题。

之后还是领队做东，梁辰跟3.0的主力和二队的替补们聚过餐，这些都是他从青训里一路看着长大，曾坐在他身后看着他打天梯学习的后辈们，终于将他取而代之，成为了这个队伍新的脊梁。梁辰拍拍眼眶红红的几个弟弟：“都好好打啊。”他不善于表达感情，这已经是能说出口的，很肉麻的话了。

“TW离这边也没多远，我们休假时还能聚的。”

“梁哥你去独步了也要找我双排啊，我给你当狗。”

“梁哥赛场见，我一定好好训练，把你教的都打出来。”

“这月底杯赛，我们中野辅就住中路了。”

“那我带tp，把梁哥团团围住。”

小皮猴们你一言我一语的，倒是冲淡了离别的悲伤氛围。行李上了车，他最后看了一眼那鲜红色的，仿佛燃烧了就永远不会熄灭的logo。

将军拔剑南天起，愿作长风绕战旗。这只他曾发誓要效忠至退役的战队，如今已更新换代不再需要他。就像他曾在这里遇到的自以为是一生的挚爱，如今不过镜花水月。

梁辰坐上车，冬日萧瑟的风里，他拉紧卫衣的帽子，闭上眼，不再回头看身后渐渐变小的ME基地。

从此以往，皆为过往。


	2. 孤剑鸣

搬到TW宿舍，来接他的是领队孙淼：“二楼单间，南乔已经先搬进去了，现在只有三楼的双人间还空着。”

“那我室友是谁？”

“河昌秀啊，他也今天到，我一会儿去机场接他。”卢秋颐捧着一盒草莓出来，顺手塞给他一颗：“你要不然先把东西让搬家师傅放房间，等他来了晚点你们俩再商量怎么安置。”

ME虽然爱玩梗自称联盟穷队，但毕竟是从S赛起就一直在的老牌俱乐部，底蕴和投资都自成体系。而独步战队，最早是港岛那边赛区的俱乐部，后来老队员纷纷退役，曾经夺冠的队长月神，联合几个朋友掏出家底，把The Walker这个名字留了下来。

S9后港澳台赛区合并进CGC，独步审批进联盟就花了一大笔钱，青训临时提拔的新人适应不了激烈的联赛，只好花大价钱挖来主力选手，又都只签了一年合同，到期后中野辅助统统被挖走，续约的是上单的顾云殊和AD卢秋颐。

AD的卢秋颐的情况复杂而传奇，她是英国小镇长大的华裔，S2就加入韩国SKY俱乐部青训营，漫长的青训和替补生涯里，因为性别和国籍的原因迟迟上不了场，SKY没有外援，更没有女性外援的先例，所以S5时她只好去北美乃至外卡赛区辗转。

直到被国内的OP战队于S6挖掘回到故乡，三年内她作为ADCarry，带着队伍从保级边缘闯进世界赛，S8的半决却再度输给了SKY，终与冠军无缘。她的下路搭档，OP战队的辅助年龄到了状态下滑准备退役，队伍要围绕新人重建，S9的卢秋颐就来了独步，这一年的世界赛，由CGC赛区的战队首度捧杯，然而雄心勃勃被外界誉为“银河战舰”的独步，却连世界赛都没进。

其实梁辰最初认识卢秋颐，还是通过池贤俊，池贤俊跟卢秋颐也是当年在韩国青训时结下的缘分。据说一个是碰巧长得颇有姿色可惜水平不行的“花瓶”，一个很“不幸”，性别就是原罪，国籍“罪加一等”，再努力练习在排外的南韩也上不了场。

因为是双双都“不合时宜”的存在，所以成为了“酒肉”朋友，卢秋颐这个比他稍微大上两个月的小姐姐，也算是圈内对他和池贤俊的关系，洞若观火的存在之一。今年ME要放他走，卢秋颐知道消息，也是第一时间联系他，问要不要来试训看看。

现在这只The Walker，全都是平均服役四年以上的老将组成，说好听点是经验丰富，说不好听就是“没有明天”的夕阳红战队。

所有队员都很清楚，他们今年就是为了最后拼一拼，在社会上看来，不过是刚出校园没多久，二十三四的年轻人，然而对于电竞来说，已经都到了职业生涯末期，如果不能一起有好的成绩，至多一两年，也就几乎都要退役了。

最年长的是24岁的上单顾云殊，在TW征战六年的元老，不出意外应该会在TW打到退役。The Walker，S1建队之初，在队长林樾的带领下，和欧洲豪门当届冠军FT有一站之力。S2时曾万里鹏程，青云独步，拥有了自己的冠军皮肤。S3时，与崛起的SKY能分庭抗礼。顾云殊搭上的就是TW初代王朝的末班车，见证过它倾覆前的余晖，是以前跟月神那代打过比赛的老人，从当初队伍里十八岁冉冉升起的上单新星，到今天的职业生涯走向末期。从队伍的巅峰到低谷，他始终不离不弃，可以说顾云殊和TW，是梁辰曾经以为他会和ME走过的结局。

年纪最小的就是曾在ETG征战五年的辅助选手，Azure赵南乔，今年也已经22岁了。赵南乔和梁辰，都是S5在顶级联赛的CGC出道。不同的是，梁辰那时候身边只有摇摇欲坠的队伍，和相识于微要一起打出成绩的AD。

而赵南乔所在的ETG，是当年S5，S6时CGC联赛的王者之师。赵南乔身边的队友，都是当初叱咤风云的大神，尤其是AD Cherish金宇珍，是早在KGC赛区成名的“星之十子”之一，就是这样的人，带着满身光辉，从顶级赛区来到CGC，在茫茫人海里，点名选择了赵南乔来打辅助。“宇宙”cp当年和“千金夜”分庭抗礼，也是喧赫一时。直到S7后金宇珍为了一冠，毅然抛下自己的辅助回到KGC。

赵南乔失去了自己依赖的AD，从队伍里听指挥的小辅助，暴风成长为了带头的大前辈，像金宇珍当年手把手教他一样，教着自己的小AD，ETG的成绩却一年不如一年，从世界赛三个八强，到进不了世界赛，已经发展成S9这年季后赛都进不去的程度。赵南乔耗尽心血，最后在巨大的舆论炮轰“退役”中，失意离队。

而队伍年龄的中间层，除了梁辰和卢秋颐，还有卢秋颐从韩国“骗过来”的打野。ID是Echo的池昌秀。

池昌秀和赵南乔有些像，出道即巅峰，当年加入的老虎队，正是S5与梁辰在英特尔大师赛碰上的那支顶级强队。S6的Echo，成为老虎队最后一张拼图，在那个偏爱打野的版本里，小老虎用凌厉的爪牙，拿到了KGC的夏冠，却在世界赛的舞台上，输给了KGC的三冠王朝SKY。

悲情的老虎队失去了赞助商，不得不面临解散，第二年池昌秀顶着“背叛者”的名号加入SKY，这支他梦想的队伍里，和他组成中野搭档的，是荣耀圈的大魔王Neptune海神。

凡是热爱荣耀的少年，谁没有看过他的视频，惊艳于他的操作，想爬上他的王座？

可是SKY已经有了端坐中路的神，不再需要一个出奇制胜的打野，前缀队名是SKY的Echo，只要无条件的听从教练的话，围绕着队伍的体系运转服务就好。所以在他惊艳四座的抢龙操作后，会被教练拎去外头骂，然后就是轮换拼命打rank，惴惴不安的等待下一次能上场的机会。

SKY是Echo获得最多冠军和荣誉的队伍，除了世界赛外，他几乎无一失手，可那也是他最不成功的一年。想留在神的身边，要付出的代价，是不得不折去小老虎的利爪，将他变成温顺食草的羔羊。

随后的两年，整个KGC偏向运营的稳健风格，让食肉性打野Echo越来越无法肆意的入侵，他需要积极布置视野来保护双C的发育。这样的打法压抑了他，而他却别无选择。他尝试转会KGC其他战队，也并不那么成功，直到S8，S9的CGC赛区接连捧杯，让他看到了另一种可能。

和他的前辈哥哥们，随着年龄增长状态下滑，选择来CGC捞金养老不同的是，对他来说“不能打的时候我就会退役，如果去CGC，我就是去夺冠的。”而这只“壮心未已”的独步，与他的想法不谋而合。

洲际赛，世界赛，全明星，亚运会，梁辰其实是见过河昌秀好几次的，即使是梁辰这样对他不算特别熟悉的人看来，这个少年也肉眼可见的，不那么开心。

最初他是银发张扬意气风发的少年，明明看起来乖巧软萌，比赛风格却凶狠凌厉。后来的几次交手里，他开始收敛锋芒，转型成运营打野。

这一切都让梁辰很有点对镜自照，酒逢知己的感觉。

出道都是掌控雷电凶狠凌厉的天才少年，扩宽英雄池逐渐风格变得团队，打过保级经历转型阵痛辗转过低谷，看似纤薄不堪重负的肩膀，也曾一己之力carry队伍前行。在失意里舔舐伤口打磨爪牙蛰伏静待，也在亚运会全明星世界赛各有高光，因为都经历过大风大浪，所以仍然矢志不改，想在职业生涯末期再拼一把的这份执拗，才格外显得动人。

但跟卢秋颐一起接到的河昌秀，又和这些回忆里的片段有着鲜明的不同。

他比上次见到的时候长大了很多，总爱折腾漂染的头发，也回到了原本纯粹的黑色。黑色的羽绒服把他整个人从头到脚包起来，愈发显得那脸容楚楚，握着拉杆箱的一截手腕也纤白瘦弱，整个就像被KGC赛区“抛弃”了，孤身来华打工的小可怜，而不是独步高薪挖来的打野“大腿”。

大概是因为坐飞机图舒服，河昌秀没戴隐形，所以鼻梁上架着一副眼镜，看起来还有点呆呆的文弱书生气，带他打游戏就像梁辰小时候，让拐带班里的学霸翘课去网吧一样荒唐。

河昌秀用特意准备过的中文跟他打招呼。也不过是问好，自我介绍，以及感谢。卢秋颐去拿车，让他们俩原地等着，河昌秀就转过身，下意识看向他，眼神里怎么样都有点初来异乡，又是见到新队友，努力适应想搞好关系的模样。

梁辰突然就有点莫名的错位感，他后知后觉发现，队里又来了个韩国人，异国他乡，语言不通，卢秋颐一离开，韩国人身边认识的人就只剩他一个。一切就好像那个人刚到CGC时一样，会说的中文只有死记硬背的那几句，到外头就只会用那双好看的眼睛，小狗一样眼巴巴的望着他，有时候还要下意识拽住他的袖子，然后用笨拙的中文小声喊：“夜落，夜落，这个是什么？”

他就会看起来不耐烦，在씨발（西八） 개새끼（狗崽子）병신（傻x）三连里，挑上一个词“问候”。

然后耐心的用自以为韩国人能听的更懂的奇怪语调，鸡同鸭讲的回答。

该死。

梁辰在心里默默说，果然长得好看的韩国男人，最会恃靓行骗。

太可恶了，可他偏偏就吃这一套。


End file.
